


Confessions Of Love

by BrittKate26



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittKate26/pseuds/BrittKate26
Summary: On the night of their honeymoon Castle not only tells Beckett, but shows her how much he loves her.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 8





	Confessions Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This again is another one of my older stories brought over from Fanfic.net. You can read other Castle stories there under my username Sugarbear16

She stared at the flames of the ragging fire inside the fireplace her husband had just made for them, before he disappeared down the hallway. Kate couldn't believe it, they finally did it! They were married. She was his was wife, his other half, his old lady, and they were now linked forever. Three years ago just thinking about being married was enough to scare Katherine Beckett into running away. But now the idea pleased her, it thrilled her to belong to him. 

Kate was to deep in her thoughts that didn't hear the returning footsteps of her husband. He stood behind her and ran his hands up and down her arms. She closed her eyes and leaned her body back into his. Kate sighed in contentment, and laid her head back on his shoulders. Castle smiled, and pulled her hair over her right shoulder and exposed her neck to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to a spot that he knew was very sensitive for her. Kate bit down on her bottom lip to suppress the moan that was about to escape. 

"So tell me Mrs. Castle are you ready to start our lives together?" Rick whispered in her ear. 

"More then ready." She responded. 

"Then come with me." Rick said as he pulled back and offered his hand to her. She smiled her world class smile and took his hand. He led her down the hallway of the cabin. After their wedding, Castle had decided to take her out west to his cabin he owned. He stopped outside the second door on the left, he turned to Kate and whispered "Close your eyes." 

She didn't hesitate or debate or question him. She just simply did as he asked her to do. "Good girl." He said as he moved in behind his wife. With one hand on her hip, he used his free hand to open the door. When the door swung open, he led Kate in the direction he wanted her to go by her hips. 

Once they were inside the door, he pushed it shut with his foot to keep the heat inside the bathroom. "Open your eyes." He commanded. When Kate opened her eyes she was standing in front of a full length mirror. Behind them, Kate could see what Castle had done to the room. The bath tub was filled with water and red rose petals that flooded across the surface of the water. Surrounding the tub and were candles of all different shapes and sizes. Kate tried to turn around in Castle's arm, but his firm grip on her hips stopped her. "Not yet." He explained. 

Castle grabbed the bottom of her button down shirt and pulled it free from her tight fitting jeans. "Tonight I want to show you something. I want to show you how much I love you." Castle said.

"You show me that everyday." 

"I want you to see it." He said. He let his hand wonder lower of the bare skin of her lower belly. He started at the bottom of the shirt and slowly started undoing the buttons of it. "Everyday I spend with you is a gift. I don't know what I ever did in life to get someone like you." Kate's breathing changed quickly at his sultry voice and his confessions of love to her. 

He slid the shirt down off her arms and let it hit the floor. "No don't close your eyes. Look in the mirror, I want you to see what I see when I look at you." 

It took every bit of will power that Kate had to keep her eyes open. Castle slid the straps of her black bra off her shoulders one at a time. He lets his lips dance over her shoulder blades as his hands made their way to her belt. 

"I have had a lot of terrifying moments in my life. But none of them came close to this." Castle said, as he trailed his hand between the valley of her breasts to the bullet scar that now scared her perfect skin. "I was afraid I was going to lose you before you ever knew how much I loved you. I don't know what I would have done if you would have died in my arms that day." 

Castle undid her belt and tossed it somewhere behind them. He took Kate by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He knelt down before her, as he grabbed the waist of her jeans and pulled them down her long legs. She stood there completely bare to him. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. "I cant wait until the day there is life growing inside of you that we created." Kate's body shivered in response to her husband's words. Kate had never given much thought about children, or being a mother, but she knew she wanted that with him. She knew she wanted to give him everything that he has ever dreamed about with her. The truth is she could honestly see it. Them with children.

"Come on. Our bath is getting cold." He said to her. She climbed into the tub and waited as he got in behind her. 

"That feels amazing." Kate said as Castle started running his hands all over her body. 

"I'm just getting started lover." He said to her. Kate squirmed at the sensation he was able to create through out her body. Growing impatient Kate turned around to face Castle so she was now sitting in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Pure need and desire fulled her tonight. The idea of being with him, of belonging to him just did things to her she could not explain. 

When Castle dug his fingers into her hips it caused Kate to bite down on his lower lip. He could tell now that his wife was getting tired of waiting as she was now rolling her hips against him. 

"Husband, make love to me." 

That was all he needed to hear to take his wife for the first time. "Here is to forever." He said as he pushed into her. 

Kate groaned at the sensation of being filled by her husband. "Forever and always my love." She said as she moved her body in rhythm with his.


End file.
